


President Vettel

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, President AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is elected President, but with building responsibility the pressure mounts on his personal relationship with boyfriend Kimi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written for CustardCreamies Birthday. Happy Birthday, hope you like the fic! I've wanted to write it for ages but finally had the excuse to! :D

Sebastian was sound asleep in bed, the covers firmly over his head. The last few months had been exhausting and now it was all over he just wanted to sleep. No one said running for president would be easy, but no one mentioned it would be this draining. The presidency hadn’t even been on Sebastian’s wave length when he entered politics eight years ago but after being credited for the success of a health care bill, he shot to fame and gained support within his party. On a more personal note, he believed the presidency was out of reach. Americans like married, family men to run the country and Sebastian was currently unmarried and as far as the public was concerned, single. Though, two years ago, Sebastian had met his soulmate, his personal trainer Kimi Raikkonen. The two men had grown close and soon moved in together. When Sebastian was nominated as the Democratic nominee for president, Kimi had been supportive and encouraged him with all his heart, even understanding that Sebastian wasn’t quite ready to out his sexuality just yet. However, that was nearly nine months ago, as yesterday the country had flocked to the polls to vote for their next president.

Kimi was standing in their living room of their shared house in Georgetown, Washington DC. The election count had gone on all night with states recounting and slowly sending in their results. Kimi anxiously watched the presenters. Sebastian and his rival were neck a neck but in the last few hours Sebastian had started to lead. With few states left, Sebastian only needed to win Colorado to become the next US President.

Kimi rubbed his knees, watching eagerly to see the results and thankfully to his relief Colorado came in next, with their votes electing Sebastian as President, the youngest one since JFK. Kimi couldn’t contain his excitement and a huge smile broke out on his face, he turned the TV up to listen but all he could hear were the reporters outside, waiting eagerly for their first photos of the new President-elect.

“Sebby!” Kimi exclaimed, running upstairs. “SEBBY!”

There was a muffled sound from under the duvet, something that sounded like, ‘go away I’m sleeping’ but Kimi wasn’t listening and launched himself on to the bed beside his other half and pulled him into a hug. “Seb…”

“…what….?” The man groaned, clearly awake now as he rolled over to look at Kimi. He was pale and his eyes sleep deprived Kimi noted but he knew this was his boyfriend’s dream.

“The results are in…. the new president has been decided.” He nodded, calmly.

Sebastian’s eyes perked up a little at this and the man sat up now, leaning against the headboard.  “And?”

A smile couldn’t help but break out on Kimi’s face, giving the secret away immediately. “You won!” He exclaimed.

Sebastian looked flabbergasted and before he could process the news, Kimi was kissing him, the amount of love the man had for him, surging through his body. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, having missed being by Kimi’s side over the last few months.

“I’m so proud of you.” Kimi whispered, pulling away and panting slightly.

A blush formed on Sebastian’s cheeks as he gently entwined Kimi’s hand with his own. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you Kimi. You kept me going when I was alone in a hotel room somewhere on the verge of breaking down or thought I wasn’t good enough to lead this country.” He said, looking into his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Kimi smiled softly and gave his hand a squeeze. “I love you too, Sebby.” He whispered, before reaching into his dressing gown pocket and pulling out a box. “This is a promise. I’ll never ever leave your side, I’ll be there through the good times and the bad, to support you and love you.”

The younger man felt tears fill his eyes as Kimi said those words. Kimi was rarely so open and emotional but when Sebastian opened the box to see a silver promise ring inside, he couldn’t help but sniff. “Thank you, Kimi, you really are one of a kind.”

The Finn nodded and gently pulled him in to a tender kiss, the passion undeniable as their kisses became more heated.

*

Following their own private celebration beneath their bedsheets, Sebastian and Kimi emerged into their dining room. A man in a black suit walked up to Sebastian immediately and shook his hand. “Congratulations Mr President-elect. I’m Fernando Alonso your head of security. I will be formulating 24-hour security for you and you will have no less than twelve agents with you at all times. I will also be assigning agents to your immediate family and personal houses.” He explained. “I will also be conducting photos and full IDs and background checks on your friends and family.”

Sebastian looked shocked but nodded at the man. “Yes of course.”

“Good glad you understand.” Fernando nodded before turning to Kimi who had just come into the room and flopped into a seat. “And you are?” He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the man.

“I’m Kimi Raikkonen, Sebastian’s boy-”

“That’s Kimi, he’s my friend.” Sebastian said quickly. He’d promised Kimi he would come clean to the public about his sexuality once the election was over but he still felt rather insecure and wasn’t ready to announce it yet.

“Right, I’ll do a check on him later but he looks clean enough.” Fernando nodded as Kimi coughed. “And you think I’d want to hurt my best friend?” He enquired, trying to get over the hurt of only being referred to as a friend.

“Well you never know.” He shrugged before turning to the rest of the table where Sebastian’s key staff were sitting. “So, you’re Charles Leclerc, head of communications, your Toto Wolff, Chief of Staff, your Toto’s wife Susie, and you are Max Verstappen, the deputy communications officer.”

“Correct.” Sebastian said. “My vice president Mark Webber and his wife Britta are meeting us later.” He said quietly to the man, not liking his attitude.

“Yes, they have a separate security detail, Sir, so I do not care about them.” He told Sebastian. “Now, I will be in the next room making arrangements.”

Kimi watched as the man left before turning to Sebastian. “Well he is a bit full of himself.”

“He seems to be.” He nodded before turning to face his team. Even they didn’t know Kimi was more than just a friend, Sebastian had insisted on it being kept totally secret.

“Well done Sir!” Toto grinned, getting to his feet to congratulate the man.

Sebastian smiled as he was pulled into a group hug. “I don’t know why you’re all congratulating me because I couldn’t have won the election without all the hard work you guys did. I really can’t wait to start working with you again in the White House and making improvements to the country.”

“Amen to that.” Charles smiled, raising his mug of coffee.

Chatter soon filled the room as everyone sat down to discuss the results and see how voting occurred in each state. Kimi sat rather isolated at the end of the table watching Sebastian in deep conversation. However, Susie noticed Kimi and sat down beside him. “Okay?” She asked him softly.

The Finn shrugged. He’d moved to America five years ago to work with big shot celebrities and do the occasional kart race but life was very different from back home, as were the people. “I’m okay.” He nodded. “Just tired. You?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, a bit bored.” She rolled her eyes.

He snorted. “You look it.”

“Hmmm, want to play some Xbox with me?” She asked him hopefully. “Sebastian’s got his photoshoot to do outside for the press so we have a lot of time to play.”

“Uh…” Kimi quickly glanced over at Sebastian. He knew it was tradition for the wife and future First Lady to appear with their husband, he wanted to be with Sebastian when he emerged but he had a feeling Sebastian would say no.

He was about to reply to Susie when Sebastian got up and headed upstairs, without saying anything Kimi followed him. “Seb?” He called when he reached the landing, he couldn’t see Sebastian anywhere.

He frowned and pocked his head into their bedroom. “Seb?”

“What?” Is the grumbled response from the en-suite.

“Ah sorry, I’ll wait till you’re finished.” He replied as took a seat on the bed.

A few moments later Sebastian appeared buckling his belt. “Are you okay?” He asked Kimi before sitting down beside him.

“Yeah… fine.” He shrugged, reaching for Sebastian’s hand.

“Tell me.” He whispered, knowing there was something wrong.

Kimi omitted a sigh and leaned his head against his shoulder. “I want to be with you when you go to face the media. I want to support you.” He admitted.

Sebastian swallowed, listening to what his boyfriend was saying. He could feel the panic rising inside him. “I really don’t think that is a good idea Kimi… It would change the story from my win to how I’m gay and I just don’t want that. I think it’s for the best if I face them alone.” He nodded, trying to convince himself he was right.

Kimi nodded. “I suppose that’s true…”

“You know it is.”

“Yes, sorry, I just wanted to be there for you.”

“I know love, I know.” Sebastian whispered, placing a kiss to the top of Kimi’s head. “But we can have the evening to ourselves hopefully.”

“I’d like that.” Kimi admitted, looking up to meet Sebastian’s gaze.

“Great.” He gently leaned in and gave Kimi a tender kiss before getting up and heading over to the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kulta.”

*

Sebastian was already outside doing his media when Kimi emerged downstairs. His support team were watching him from the door but Kimi decided to slip into the living room. Susie was already sat there, looking tired but her eyes lit up when she saw Kimi. “Hey.”

Kimi smiled softly and sat down beside her. “You’re looking a bit pale.”

“Just tired, I’ll be fine.” She nodded. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Sebastian is outside.”

“I saw.” Kimi said as he glanced out of the window, a surge of pride and a twinge of hurt running through him as he watched him.

“He is a good man.”

“I know.”

“I think he and Hanna might finally get together. They’re so close and I think they’d be great together-”

“No.” Kimi said sharply. “I uh….” He saw the look of upset in Susie’s eyes. “Sorry I meant, I think Hanna is taken.”

“Oh okay.” Susie nodded, a hand on her knee as she tried to think of something else to say but thankfully Toto called for her and she went to see what he needed.

Kimi sighed and stood at the window. Everyone else was happy and knew each other well. Kimi felt like such an outsider, he couldn’t help but wonder if this is what his life would be like when Sebastian moved into the White House.

*

That evening Kimi was waiting in the house. Sebastian text him saying he would be as back as soon as he could but it was getting late. Sebastian had gone with his team to give his victory speech and then approach some other people about ministerial jobs, leaving Kimi alone for most of the afternoon.

Across town Sebastian was in his limousine heading home with Toto, pretty lost in thought after the long tiring day. “How are you feeling Sir?” Toto asked him, the two had grown very close over the campaign.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

Toto frowned. “You don’t seem it Sir. You seem lost like something is bothering you… I’m not going to force you to talk but I’m here for you and so is Susie.”

Sebastian nodded. “Thanks Toto.”

As soon as they were home Sebastian headed inside, saying night to his agents and going straight to his room. “Kimi?” He asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I’m home.”

Kimi looked up from his book and blinked. Sebastian was incredibly pale looking. “Sebby?” He sat up, swinging his legs out from under the duvet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired and very drained.” He admitted as he tried to pull his tie off. “Today was a big day.”

“I know, a special day though.”

“Yeah I guess.” He said as he sat down beside him, nuzzling his head on to his shoulder. “How was your day?”

Kimi wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his arm gently. “Hmm, it was okay, rather lonely… kinda marks the beginning of what my life will be like when I move into the White House with you.”

Sebastian tenses up. “You’re moving in with me? Won’t that raise questions? I don’t think a president has ever had a friend live with them.”

Kimi snapped his head up and turned to look at him. “No, I’m damn sure they’ve not but I am not your friend, am I?” He asked. “I am your boyfriend who loves you very much and if Kennedy can have Marilyn Monroe snuck in, I can live there with few people knowing, okay? I’m not leaving you.”

Sebastian sighed and took his hand, nodding. “Okay.”

The Finn lightly leaned over and kissed his cheek, feeling relieved. “Good.”

“Can we just snuggle?”

“Of course, kulta.”

Kimi got back inside the covers and pulled Sebastian into his side once he’d got rid of his clothes. Sebastian was a reserved character and never showed weakness to anyone but when he was in this state he just looked so vulnerable and Kimi felt protective. He placed a soft kiss to Sebastian’s nose and ran a comforting hand through his hair. Sebastian scrunched his nose up but rolled further into Kimi’s side, feeling safe, content and loved.

*

Over the festive period Sebastian formulated his cabinet but at New Year he and Kimi snuck away to a cabin in the mountains for some downtime together. It was the day before they were due to head back to civilisation when Sebastian found Kimi sitting on the steps in the snow, making a small snowman.

“Kimi?” Sebastian called gently, looking out at the fresh crisp snow.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you okay?” He asked gently. “You disappeared. I thought we were going to play the Xbox together?”

“In a moment.”

Sebastian placed his hand on Kimi’s shoulder, frowning. “Come inside and talk to me. Please?” He asked him. He knew something wasn’t right. It hadn’t been since election day.

Soon the two are seated inside, both nursing mugs of hot chocolate. “What’s worrying you Kimi? We’ve had a lovely time together this week but I can see something is not right….”

The man sighed and took a sip of his drink. “I… I feel like you are ashamed of me because you won’t tell people you’re in love with me… it makes me think you don’t want me around.”

Sebastian gasped. “Kimi… I love you so much… I’m not ashamed of you. I’m… I’m just scared of telling the word I’m gay. There’s never been a gay president and you know how some people aren’t accepting. I could lose my job before its even begun. I just… I’m scared.” He said, looking down.

Kimi sighed and took his hand. “Can… when you’re ready at least tell your closest staff, like Toto and Charles? I just don’t want to be Seb’s friend to them.” He admitted. “I respect your scared but please so I’m not isolated.”

“Yes, we can tell Toto and Susie and Charles.” He whispered. “I don’t want you to be lonely.”

Kimi nodded and gently squeezed his knee. “Thank you Kulta. That means a lot.” He whispered as he gave him a hug.

“Anything for you.” He said, stroking his hand, knowing this must be hurting Kimi.

*

The following day they headed back to Washington to prepare for the inauguration. It was a huge event but Kimi was excited to see Sebastian give his speech and officially become president.

It was the morning of the inauguration and Sebastian was in the shower, having his final moments of quiet to himself. Kimi was lying in bed, completely at ease when the bedroom door opened and Susie walked in carrying two different suits and a set of thermal underwear. “Morning Sir, I have your suit and two possible jackets. I thought you might like tails but…” She trailed off when she saw Kimi lying there.

“Morning Susie.” Kimi smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m fine…. How are you?” She asked, looking rather awkward.

Kimi smiled. “I’m good thanks. Excited for today.”

The conversation was soon interrupted though when Sebastian entered the room in his towel, freezing when he saw Susie eyeing up Kimi who was lying in his bed. “Well this is a good as time as any…” Sebastian nodded at her. “Kimi is my boyfriend.”

Susie beamed. “I knew he was more than a friend… I saw those little glances between each other.” She smiled, pointing at the two of them. “Congrats. I’m glad you have someone.” She said. “And don’t worry I won’t say a thing.”

“Thanks. I trust you to make sure Kimi doesn’t drink too much tonight.” He said with a smirk.

“Oh, you have no hope of that Sebby.” Kimi winked. “You know I love a drink, especially vodka.”

Susie chuckled. “I shall leave you two to your lovers’ tiff, but here are your suits Sir.” She said, smiling. “I’ll see you at the ceremony.”

After Susie left the room, Kimi pulled Sebastian down into a kiss, only pulling away for air. “Thank you.” He whispered.

He smiled. “Susie will be a good friend to you, she’s amazing.”

“She seems lovely.” He nodded as he stroked Sebastian’s back. “I know there are a few balls this evening but I want a dance with you.” He said.

“We can do that.”

The day went off without a hitch. Sebastian took the oath of office and delivered his inaugural address which went down well with the crowds. He posed for photos with Hanna and his other friend Minttu who had been key campaigners for him. They’d run tea parties to promote Sebastian and the media had become fascinated with them.

Following the parade around the capitol Sebastian went to his new bedroom in the White House, looking around eagerly. Kimi was already waiting there. Although he missed not getting to be by Sebastian’s side like any other First Lady would, he was proud of him.

“You found your way here.” Kimi chuckled to Sebastian. The private residence inside the White House was huge.

“Eventually. Had to ask a few agents.” He chuckled as he removed his coat.

“Not surprised. Susie had to show me and she had a map.”

Sebastian nodded. “We’re having a private family party before the balls official begin this evening. I was hoping you’d be my date?” He asked, nervously.

“Of course, I will.” He beamed, happy to be included.

Sebastian leaned up and gave him a gentle passionate kiss. His hand trailed down Kimi’s chest and squeezed his hand, the two enjoying the tender moment. “Hmm, are you after something?” He whispered huskily.

“From you, always.” Sebastian mumbled.

Kimi grinned. “Well I can’t let you down then can I…” He winked, pushing Sebastian down into the bed and kissing him hard. Sebastian knew he was incredibly lucky to have Kimi in his life.

*

Following their private rendezvous Sebastian and Kimi started to dress for the ball. Although they’d have to hide their relationship Sebastian was determined to make his night at the family party with a dance.

“Ready?” Kimi asked with a small smile.

Sebastian nodded and held out his arm. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He smiled and the two headed to the grand staircase, breathing nervously as they descended the stairs. A piano filled their ears with Strauss’ ‘Blue Danube’ echoing out familiarly. The guests stopped and turned to look up at Sebastian, surprised to see him with Kimi on his arm, but the two-looked handsome in their tuxes.

“Good evening.” Sebastian smiled, keeping a hold of Kimi as he raised a glass of champagne. “I just want to thank you all for your help to get this stage and for being part of my administration.” He said. “I also want to take this opportunity to thank my partner Kimi. He has been such a strong support to me and I thought it was about time I introduced you all to this amazing man.”

Kimi waved at them, and quickly people came across to congratulate them, shaking their hands and smiling. Susie meanwhile brought Kimi a vodka. “Since you look like you hate social contact.”

He snorted. “You know me too well Su.”

“Enjoy.” She chuckled.

The evening went well and before Sebastian had to go to his first official ball, he requested a special song. As the lyrics … _And the view, The whole Milky Way, In your eyes, I'm drifting away, And in your arms, I just wanna sway, Amazing day…_  rang out, Sebastian held his hand out and smiled at Kimi. “May I have this dance?

Kimi smiled and graciously accepted his hand. “Only a fool would say no.”

Sebastian guided him to the centre of the floor and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed their noses together, gently swaying to the music.

Everyone stopped to watch the couple, it was clear they were in love. Susie gently leaned over to Toto’s ear. “I told you at the debates they were a couple.”

Toto smirked and turned to her. “No need to rub it in.” He chuckled as he watched them. “I remember when we were like that, full of love.”

Susie snorted. “We still are Wolff, we still are.”

*

Following the inauguration Sebastian was thrown into work. He had a typical working day of 8am-10pm but spent an hour in the afternoon and most evenings with Kimi. Kimi snuck in and out of the White House to continue his personal trainer business. He also went out a lot with Susie, finding friendship in her. Relations between Sebastian and Kimi had also improved during the first five months of Sebastian’s presidency. It especially helped that Sebastian’s key staff knew and he got invited to private dinner parties now and was genuinely included as part of the family.

However, Kimi had gone shopping with Susie one day when she stopped and gasped at a dress in the window. “Kimi, look at it.” She gasped. It was an off the shoulder black dress with a pleated skirt. “That would be lovely for the state dinner next week.”

Kimi frowned. “State dinner?”

“Yes. The President is hosting the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and we are all invited.” She explained. “I’m thinking Toto will love me in this dress and it’ll be comfortable to dance in.”

“I… I wasn’t invited….” Kimi murmured.

Susie froze and turned around. “You weren’t invited?”

He shook his head. “Nope….”

“Oh….”

“I need to go.” Kimi mumbled. Feeling something snap inside him. He was sick of living a lie like this. He wanted people to know how much he loved Sebastian.

“Kimi!” Susie called, looking panicked as the Finn took off down the street, speeding walking. She felt bad for upsetting him, she really had assumed Sebastian would have invited him as a friend at least.

Kimi walked past the busy shops in a world of his own but a magazine cover on a stand caught his attention. There was a photo of Sebastian with his arm around Hanna, looking into her eyes. “To be married within months! Presidential Wedding extra!”

Kimi’s heart rate increased as he stared at the magazine. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach, he loved Sebastian and he wanted the whole world to know about it. He was going to marry Sebastian one day.

He rushed back to the White House and into the small office located outside the Oval office. “I need to see Sebastian.” Kimi spluttered but an agent held him back as Sebastian’s assistant Tatiana tried to call the President.

“Get off of me!” Kimi exclaimed, wrestling the agent. “I want to see Sebastian!”

“You don’t have code clearance!” He hissed and tried to push him out.

“I want to see my boyfriend!” He yelled. “This is inhumane!”

The oval office door quickly flung open and Sebastian stood there, looking angry. “Kimi I will talk to you later, okay?” He asked sharply.

“Later? Later? Like always! I’m always the last thing on your agenda!” He called back, his emotion and frustration boiling over.

“Enough!” Sebastian exclaimed, his eyes blazing. “We will talk later.”

“Fine!” Kimi huffed and legged it out of the building, hurt and emotional. As soon as he could he crawled under the duvet in their joint bedroom, sobbing violently. He couldn’t do this anymore.

To Kimi’s surprise the bedroom door opened and slammed shut again ten minutes later. “What the hell was that?” Sebastian hissed, pulling the covers off of Kimi so he could look at the man.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. “What was that?” He asked. “That was your boyfriend reaching the end of his tether!”

“What? Why?” Sebastian frowned, crossing his arms defiantly.

Kimi got to his feet and glared at Sebastian. “I am sick of being hidden, having to take horrible comments from people about our love being unrequited. It’s like you’re ashamed of who you are and me because you won’t tell anyone! I feel isolated from your life Sebastian. Can you remember a time when we were genuinely happy?” He asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

“I…I’m not ashamed…”

“Right then, so you’ll happily refute the comments about you and Hanna being engaged and getting married soon?”

“There is no need to, its only tabloid news….”

“No! That’s my point! You won’t refute it or admit you’re happy. You don’t seem to think about how all this secrecy makes me feel! It makes me think you don’t love me!”

“That’s unfair and you know it Kimi!” Sebastian snapped. He was doing what was best for the both of them.

“I… I can’t do this anymore Seb… I love you too much to keep being hurt like this.” Kimi said, moving to the wardrobe and grabbing a bag.

Sebastian froze as he saw Kimi grab a bag and start to pack. “Wh-what do you mean you… can’t do this? What are you doing?” He spluttered.

“I need some head space. Might go back to Finland for a bit. I miss my family.” He replied, not making eye contact.

Sebastian swallowed hard, the realisation that this was all his fault was hitting him like a ton of bricks. “I… uh… Kimi please…. Please stay….” He begged, his voice trembling.

“I need some space Sebastian. I’ll call you.” He replied as he headed to the door. “Just focus on running the country. Space will do us good.”

Sebastian’s sadness suddenly turned to anger. “You’re leaving me?!” He snapped, throwing a cushion at the door but it missed Kimi. “What happened to your promise of sticking by me, huh?” He yelled, bursting into tears though as he saw Kimi leave. He knew he’d pushed Kimi away.

The young president slowly sunk down on to the bed, grabbing a t-shirt of Kimi’s and pulling it to his face. If he hadn’t been so much of a coward this wouldn’t have happened. The love of his life would be here… how could he have been so selfish to do this to Kimi?

*

The next few weeks were horrible. Sebastian felt like a walking zombie. Of course, the public didn’t notice but it became evident to his closest staff. Toto had been worrying about Sebastian since he almost burst out crying when he met a mother of a soldier who was killed. It was all very much out of character for Sebastian.

_I’ll be late home tonight. Going to talk to the President. Worried about him, see you later love – T_

Toto pressed send to his wife as he made his way along the corridor to the private residence. He needed to speak to Sebastian and find out what was going on. He entered the residence expecting to see Kimi but the place was empty. “Mr President?” He called.

“Sebastian?”

There was no reply and eventually Toto walked into Sebastian’s private study, sighing when he saw the man with his head on the desk and fresh tears on his cheeks. Without saying a word, Toto sat down in front of the desk and put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’m here.” He whispered.

There was a small whine from the man, clearly feeling vulnerable right now.

“Sebastian, what is it? It’ll make you feel better if you talk.” He whispered softly to him. Trying his tactics, he would use with Susie when she got upset.

“Kimi…” He mumbled.

“What about Kimi?”

Sebastian sniffed and lifted his head, looking a state. “He left…”

Toto’s eyes widened. “He left?” He questioned, wondering what exactly had happened.

Sebastian shakily picked up a glass of water and had a sip, trying to soothe his aching throat. “We… we had a massive row. He told me how he felt about being hidden like a dirty secret and yeah I basically pushed him away and he went back to Finland two weeks ago and I haven’t heard from him since. I feel like such an idiot. He was the best thing in my life.”

“Oh Sebastian.” Toto got up and moved around the desk, pulling the man into the hug. “That’s a lot of information to deal with on your own.”

He shrugged. “I’ve lost him for good.”

“Not necessarily… you need to try, take small steps to try and win him back. Show him your sorry.” He said to him.

He nodded slowly. “I could do that…”

“I’d do it soon though before it is too late.”

“You’re right Toto.” Sebastian agreed as he got up. “Can you organise some flowers to send to Finland while I write a card?”

Toto smiled and nodded. “Of course, Sir, I’ll get right on it.”

As soon as Sebastian was alone he grabbed a piece of his stationary and carefully started to write, he wanted it to be honest and from the heart.

_Dear Kimi, I’m sorry for the way that I acted… I keep replaying the row over and over in my head, not realising how much of an asshole I was being. I pushed you out and hurt you by doing so. I understand if you can never forgive me, but you need to know that I love you, so, so much. You brightened up my life when you entered it and now I feel like the light has gone out… I really don’t deserve you and if you do decide to ever speak to me again I will acknowledge how wrong I was to break my promise to you about coming out after the election. You’re a really great man… and I wish you were my First Gentleman. I am sorry for how I treated you, it wasn’t right and I will never forgive myself, I’ve lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you._

_Sebastian x_

He quietly folded the letter in half while wiping his tears away. Kimi deserved to know how sorry he was. He had been an ass. He handed the letter to Toto to send with the flowers, hoping it would be a step to repair their relationship.

“I’ll take them to the post office now.” Toto nodded. “You better pack for your trip to California. We leave tomorrow for the next week.”

“I know, I’m half packed.” Sebastian replied, dreading the trip.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night.” Sebastian said, faking a smile before closing the door.

*

Sebastian’s trip was highly publicised, even in Finland. Kimi had kept a low profile since returning home but had been following the trip on TV. One of the American channels played rolling news coverage.

Kimi felt terrible for leaving in the manner he did but he was hurting and needed to get away. He still loved Sebastian but didn’t know if their relationship had a future. He was watching Sebastian and Toto disembark Air Force One and head to the waiting limousine when his doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh he went to answer it.

“Delivery for Mr Kimi Raikkonen.” The man said.

“That’s me.”

“Sign here.”

Kimi signed for the largely odd shaped package before heading inside with it. He quickly opened it and ignored the flowers but went for the attached note. He was only half way through reading when there was a loud bang. Kimi’s head snapped up and he looked at the TV screen immediately. The screen went blank and a red headline started flashing through. “SHOTS FIRED AT PRESIDENT VETTEL”

Kimi’s heart stopped and he dropped the note he had been reading. The adrenaline rushing through him caused him to grab his passport and run out of the house, heading for the airport. He didn’t care what had happened between him and Sebastian, he promised Sebastian he would be there when he needed him most, and that was now.

*

The hospital in Los Angeles was in chaos. Toto and security guards were yelling at doctors and trying to work out what had happened and how a gunman had gotten so close to the President.

Susie had been sitting watching at home back in Washington, worrying about both Sebastian and Toto. She was desperate to hear from them but there was no news coming from anywhere. She was glued to the TV when her phone rang. She answered it almost immediately. “Su?”

“Toto?!” Susie exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Su…” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“I love you, I love you so much.” She cried down the phone. “And so, does our little baby.” She sniffed.

Toto swallowed the emotion in his throat. “I love you both too.” He said. “Look, I’m just phoning you to let you know that Sebastian is in theatre. The gunman had a pathetic aim and thankfully the bullet only shattered Sebastian’s shoulder, his vital organs are all okay.”

“Thank goodness!”

“But Su… I need you to do something for me.” Toto asked her gently.

“Anything.”

“Try and contact Kimi. Please.” He asked her. He knew Sebastian would want the Finn to know even if they weren’t speaking.

“Of course, I will. I’ll let you know how it’s goes.” She replied.

Toto soon ended the call and paced outside the hospital room that Sebastian would be returned too after the operation. Security was so tight, a scare like this was horrible and it only made him wonder how Jackie Kennedy dealt with that horrific day back in 1963.

The operation last nearly seven hours, and Toto was sitting dozing on a hospital chair when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see the doctors wheeling Sebastian back into his room. He was still out cold but looked better than he had done earlier.

“Did everything go okay?” Toto asked a nurse.

“The operation went well. He will probably be out for the rest of the evening but he will make a full recovery.” She nodded.

“Thank you.” He said, turning to look at his boss. Sebastian lay there, white and stiff. Toto gently placed his hand on top of Sebastian’s. “You’re going to be okay.” He whispered. “We’ll all look after you.”

*

Toto was dosing in the chair outside Sebastian’s room the following morning but hurried footsteps roused him from his slumber. He groggily looked up to see Kimi running towards him. “Is he in here?!” He asked, looking frantic.

Toto nodded.

Kimi rushed into the room and froze when he saw Sebastian lying there. He was still asleep but very pale. Without saying a word, he sat down beside the bed and took his hand, holding it tightly. Worry filling his eyes.

Toto watched the two of them for a moment before closing the door, knowing Kimi needed to be alone with him.

Kimi didn’t move from Sebastian’s bedside for a couple of hours. He was sitting watching the man when there was a groan from Sebastian. “Sebby?” Kimi whispered, hoping he could hear him.

“Hmmm…”

“Sebby, it’s me. I’m here. You’re okay. You’re in a hospital.” He said gently, watching him intently.

Sebastian groaned and squeezed Kimi’s hand as he moved slightly, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He was still for a moment before slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. “Kimi?” He rasped slowly.

“I’m here Kulta.” He pressed a kiss to his hand. “Do you need some water?”

Sebastian gave a faint nod and Kimi pressed a bottle to his lips, helping have a few sips. “You’re okay.” He assured him, stroking his hand.

“What-what happened?” Sebastian asked, looking around the room, a bit dazed.

“You were shot.”

Sebastian sighed. “They hate me already then?”

Kimi chuckled. “No one hates you…. Especially not me.”

He glanced up at the Finn, his eyes searching for a sign of the truth. “You don’t?”

“Would I have jumped on a plane over here as soon as I could if I hated you?” He asked softly, running a hand through Sebastian’s hair.

“No…”

“I love you Sebby.” Kimi smiled softly. “So much.”

A small fragile smile appeared on Sebastian’s face. “I love you too.”

Kimi gingerly leaned down to Sebastian’s lips, giving him a soft kiss. Sebastian melted into the kiss, feeling weak, but he gently joined Kimi’s fingers with his. “Don’t leave me… please…”

The Finn gently touched Sebastian’s promise ring. “I’m going nowhere, I promise.” He gently sat back down and rang for a nurse, wanting them to check Sebastian over and get him some pain relief.

The President gave him a nod and lay there, holding Kimi’s hand, glad he wouldn’t be going anywhere. He loved him.

*

Over the next couple of days Sebastian gained enough strength to get out of bed and get moving. His shoulder had been reconstructed and all notes passed on to his regular doctor in Washington. Toto had decided the best thing for Sebastian was to get him home to Camp David so he could rest, Kimi had agreed.

Sebastian was sitting on the hospital bed as Kimi packed his case for him. He was due to leave the hospital and head for the airport later this morning to head home. “How are you feeling?” Kimi asked.

“Sore but okay.” He nodded, eyeing up the Finn. “You?”

“I’m fine, just glad to be helping you.”

He smiled. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense.”

“I don’t… not after the way I treated you.”

Kimi shrugged. “It’s in the past, let’s just move on.”

Sebastian nodded, a plan forming in his head.

Soon Sebastian was ready to go. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and shirt which fitted around his cast. Kimi was walking beside him as they approached the doors where the media were waiting for the first glimpse of their President.

As they walked, Sebastian slipped his hand into Kimi’s, feeling safe with him there beside him. Kimi cocked his head to look at him. “Sure?” He asked, surprised.

Sebastian nodded. He didn’t want to hide it anymore.

The two headed outside into the Californian sunshine and walked past the flashing cameras and to the limousine. Kimi opened the door and helped Sebastian in before climbing in the other side and taking his hand again, making sure he was okay.

“Thank you.” Sebastian whimpered, his eyes shut.

“You don’t need to say thank you, I’m going nowhere remember?”

Sebastian smiled and nodded, feeling relieved he had someone taking care of him.

Toto soon climbed into the middle seats of the limousine and turned to look at them both. “Air Force One takes off at midday and we will be back in Washington before nightfall.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian nodded. “Is Susie meeting us there?”

“No, she is already at Camp David preparing for your arrival Sir.”

“Good.”

Kimi nuzzled his neck lightly. “You should have a sleep on the plane.” He murmured to him, trying to help him as best he could.

“I will.”

Toto chuckled at them. “You remind me of Susie, Kimi.”

“A good housewife?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No, being in control and deciding what’s best for me.” Toto grinned.

Sebastian chuckled. “He does know what is best for me.” He said, making Kimi blush.

*

That evening they eventually arrived at Camp David. Susie was standing in the main cabin waiting for them with tea and biscuits but when she saw Toto she launched herself at him, burying her head into his neck. “I missed you.” She whispered to him.

“I missed you too.” He kissed her head while his hand absentmindedly went to her stomach.

Sebastian paid them no attention as Kimi helped him down on to the sofa. “Do you need anything?” He asked softly, fussing over him.

He waved him off, just needing to rest now and get his shoulder better. The pain still made him feel sick.

“It’s good to see you Sir.” Susie said, bringing his tea over.

Sebastian nodded but then paused as he saw her rather noticeable bump. “Are you pregnant?” He asked. “If you’re not no offence, it’s the pain meds.” He said drowsily.

She chuckled and nodded, putting an arm around Toto. “Yes, we are expecting.” She admitted.

“That’s great, congratulations.” He beamed at them.

Toto nodded. “Thank you.”

Kimi smiled at them too but then went back to faffing about Sebastian and being a complete mother hen.

“Honestly Kimi I’m fine, I just need to sleep.”

“Fine.”

The next few days were spent peacefully in the country retreat. Sebastian rarely left the couch but when he did he and Kimi took leisurely walks around the garden. They were on one of their walks one day when Charles appeared. “Morning Sir, sorry to disturb you but I’ve had a request.”

“A request?”

“Yes. People Magazine would like to do an interview with you both about your relationship.” He explained.

“Oh great.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Can I think about it?”

Charles nodded. “Let me know by tonight.”

“Will do.”

Kimi chuckled. “Not in the mood to get all dolled up and face the cameras just yet then?” He asked, holding his hand.

“No.”

Kimi nodded, hoping he’d be okay. They continued their walk in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. As they walked though, Kimi is completely unaware of the surprise Sebastian has in store for him.

*

Sebastian spent two weeks at Camp David recuperating from the shooting and getting reacquainted with Kimi.

It was the evening before they headed back to Washington and Sebastian was sitting at the table, as Kimi served up. They’d ordered pizza to celebrate their final night of privacy but Sebastian was having trouble cutting his due to his arm.

“Want some help?” Kimi smirked.

Sebastian pouted. “You know I do.”

The Finn chuckled and gently cut up the pizza for him. “Anything else his lordship?”

“Well now you mention it… yes.”

“And what?” Kimi rolled his eyes.

“Can you go to my dresser and bring me the box that has your name on it?” He asked him sweetly, looking into his eyes.

Kimi huffed and headed into the bedroom, leaving Sebastian to wait nervously. “What is it anyway?” Kimi called when he found the small box, with Kimi’s name written in gold on top of it.

“Wait and see.”

“You know I have no patience.”

“Yes, I do.” Sebastian chuckled as Kimi came back into the room, handing him the box.

Once Kimi was seated, Sebastian opened the box. Inside was a plain gold ring with two initials carved in the inside, ‘K&S’.

Kimi picked the ring up to examine and then looked at Sebastian. The President was smiling happily, his grin infectious. “Will you marry me Kimi?” He asked, his heart rate increasing a little.

Kimi looked shocked but broke into a grin after and nodded. “Of course, I’ll marry you.” He smiled, emotion filling his voice.

Sebastian reached for Kimi’s hand, but the man got up and came around the table to place a passionate kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “I love you so much.” He sniffed.

“I love you more.” Sebastian whispered, looking up into Kimi’s eyes, his hand on his cheek. “I want you by my side for the rest of my life, to care for you.”

Kimi smiled. “I’ll be there, caring for you though.” He chuckled. “You’re more danger prone than me.”

Sebastian snorted. “Fine fair point.”

Kimi nodded and slowly put the ring on his ring finger, smiling as he admired it. “Fits perfectly.”

“It better. I measured your finger when you were asleep one night, months ago.” He chuckled, winking at Kimi.

“You’re a dork… my dork.” He said happily.

“Always.”

Kimi kissed him again, flopping into his lap gently. “It’s a pity we can’t celebrate because of your arm.” He said, giving his fiancé a toddler pout.

Sebastian shook his head, grinning though. “We can, we just need to be extra careful.”

He smirked devilishly. “I can be careful.”

“Good.”

*

Life soon returned to normal with Sebastian devoting his time to running the country and Kimi working as a personal trainer. However, Kimi was now known as at the Presidential boyfriend and was invited to many events as the President’s other half.

It was nearing Sebastian’s first full term in office but no one knew of the engagement yet. “Charles.” Sebastian called the man into the oval office.

“Yes Sir?” He asked.

“I need you to make an announcement.” He said as he handed him a bit of paper with a statement on it and a photograph of himself and Kimi. The photo had been taken during a weekend trip to a NASCAR race and the two were standing with Sebastian whispering into Kimi’s ear. “I would like to inform the country that Kimi and I are engaged and plan on marrying next year.”

Charles’s eyes widened. “Congratulations Sir.”

“Thank you.” He smiled softly.

“I’ll release this tonight.”

Sebastian nodded and took his phone out, messaging the group chat he had with Kimi, Toto, Susie, Charles, Max and Mark. “Drinks on me and Kimi tonight to celebrate. See you all then!”

Soon enough the news was out that Sebastian and Kimi would be getting married. Most public opinion was positive much to Sebastian’s relief.

“See I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.” Kimi said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian as they stood on the balcony.

“I know… I’m sorry I was such an ass in the beginning.”

“It’s in the past, we have the whole future ahead of us.” He whispered, kissing his cheek.

“That we do.” He agreed, clinking his bottle of beer against his. There moment was disturbed through by the sound of Toto. “Can we come in or are we killing the moment?”

“You can come in.” Sebastian chuckled. “This is supposed to be a party after all.”

“We brought champagne.” Max smirked as he held up a bottle.

“And cake.” Susie smiled, rubbing her baby bump. She was almost due and just enjoying the remainder of child free life.

Kimi grinned. “Sounds like you brought all the right ingredients.”

*

By Spring, Susie and Toto had their little boy. He was named Jack and Sebastian and Kimi had been made godparents. Although Susie had promised to let them babysit she hadn’t quite let them because she was too attached to her little one. Kimi loved sitting for hours making faces at Jack while Toto and Sebastian got held up in meetings. Susie usually recorded these moments for Sebastian to watch though and it always led to him joking about when they would have children and how he would be the strict parent and Kimi would be the fun one.

However, there was a special aurora in the air around Washington DC this Spring weekend as Sebastian and Kimi were having a White House wedding. The first since Richard Nixon’s daughter in the 1970s. It was to be a small affair with family and friends only but a promise of plenty of photos for the public.

Sebastian was in his bedroom, getting suited up for the day when Toto came in, looking handsome in his suit. “Good morning Sir, nervous?”

“Very but I guess that’s a good thing.” He chuckled. “Were you nervous when you married Susie?”

“Petrified. Messed up my vows and everything but she found it adorable and couldn’t stop giggling.” He chuckled.

“That’s reassuring.” He snorted. “I just want it to go well.”

“It will.” Toto nodded. “Trust me.”

“I do, I trust you every day to help me run the country, don’t I?”

“You do but this is different. Just take a deep breath and relax.” He smiled as he handed Sebastian his tie.

Across the hall Kimi was busy fixing himself and his suit while Susie ironed his jacket. “Does Jack look adorable in his little suit?” She beamed at him. Kimi and Sebastian had decided Jack would carry the rings down the aisle.

“He looks adorable.” He nodded, leaning down to tickle the boy’s cheek, making him squeal.

Susie grinned. “Feeling okay or butterflies?”

“I’m fine.” He nodded. “Marrying the man I love, so nothing can be better.” He smiled.

Susie nodded. “Very sweet.”

As soon as Kimi was ready he headed down to the function room where the wedding was taking place. He took his place at the alter and waited nervously. He glanced to his friend Minttu who gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

He didn’t have to wait long however as the organ soon started to play. He resisted glancing over his shoulder, not wanting to see Sebastian till they were face to face.

Sebastian arrived at the alter and met Kimi’s eyes, smiling gently. “You look beautiful.” He whispered to him, taking him in.

“As do you.” He whispered, noticing Susie standing behind them with Jack in her arms.

He smiled and gave his hands a squeeze, excited that their wedding ceremony was about to begin. He’d dreamed about this day for years and now it was officially happening he couldn’t quite believe it. Kimi really was the man of his dreams.

The minister ran through the vows and the two recited, not breaking eye contact. “And do you Kimi Matias Raikkonen, take Sebastian Vettel as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Kimi smiled. “I do.”

“And do you Sebastian Vettel, take Kimi Matias Raikkonen as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Sebastian beamed.

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and man, you may kiss the groom.” The minister smiled.

Kimi gently cupped Sebastian’s cheeks and kissed him softly, focusing on only him in that moment and forgetting about the cheers and claps from the audience around them. “I love you.” He whispered.

Sebastian grabbed his hand. “I love you too, Kimi.”

*

For their honeymoon, Sebastian had booked a cabin in Finland to ensure they had totally privacy and Kimi couldn’t be happier.

The two were sitting in the sauna, enjoying the heat when Kimi smirked. “Sebby…”

“Yes…?” He raised an eyebrow. “You know how you married a Finn?”

He nodded.

“I think you should attempt one of our traditions.”

“Which is…”

Kimi smirked. “Ice bath.”

Sebastian’s face fell. “Do you want me to die?!” He exclaimed, shivering at the thought of the idea.

“It’s good for you, come on.” He pouted.

“Only because I love you.”

“Yes!” Kimi cheered and got up, taking Sebastian’s hand.

Without much time to collect himself, Kimi had Sebastian outside in the fresh Finnish air, heading towards the ice pool. “C-cold!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“Just nice.” Kimi smirked as he eased himself into the bath, grinning.

Sebastian closed his eyes, knowing if he didn’t get in now he never would. He slowly lowered himself in, letting out a muffled scream as the cold water burned his body. “My goodness Kimi!”

Kimi snorted with laughter. “Isn’t it nice once you’re in though?”

“N-no.” He chittered, folding his arms across his chest.

Kimi gently leaned over and kissed his cheek. “The President really loves me.” He winked.

“So-so much.”

“To show you that the First Gentleman loves you, I’ll carry you back inside.” He grinned, climbing out of the bath and picking Sebastian up.

Once they were back inside, Kimi wrapped them up in their pyjamas and brought a blanket to wrap round them as they sat by the wood burning stove. “To us.” Kimi whispered.

“To us.” Sebastian smiled gently.

 

 


	2. Two Become Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kimi's world gets turned upside down for the better, but it leads to a lot of sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for CustardCreamies, and thanks to her for letting me use her original creation in the form of Grace. I love writing her and I hope this makes her smile, I know she's not had the easiest of times recently. I also know I haven't helped the situation, so please do enjoy this!

_A year later…._

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand over his face as he stood outside the oval office. It had just gone 7am and he had a meeting with his top aides prior to his press conference but he was exhausted. Two months ago, he and Kimi had adopted a baby. They felt it was the natural thing to do, following their marriage, especially as they had both always wanted to be parents. So, after a long process little Grace had arrived in their lives and turned it around.

However, little Grace had started teething in the last two weeks, with both Sebastian and Kimi taking turns to help settle her at night. It hadn’t gone unnoticed though, Sebastian looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, and the press were beginning to question if everything was alright.

So here he was, preparing to announce to the world that he was a father and deal with the media after. “Morning sir.” Susie smiled, appearing behind him. “Fancy a coffee?” The blonde asked, holding her clipboard.

“Think it might wake me up?” He chuckled. “I assume you and Toto have been through this right? It gets easier, I’ll feel human again right?”

“Well…” She smiled. “It might take a few weeks but once the teething phase has ended, she’ll be as good as gold and you’ll get some necessary sleep again.”

“I hope so.” He yawned. “Kimi has been amazing though.”

She nodded. “Come on, come and think about the impending doom of the world and then worry about Grace.”

He snorted. “Way to remind me of better things.”

“Well we don’t have long because Toto is making the announcement on the White House twitter in twenty minutes.” She informed him. “And I want to prep you before the media ask too many questions.”

He sighed and nodded. He was apprehensive about telling the public he and Kimi had a daughter, but more because he’d been enjoying the privacy he had with his little family without the nosy media trying to catch a glimpse of them. That would soon be about to change he feared.

*

Following the very brief twitter announcement:

“It is with great pleasure that we announce that President Vettel and Mr Räikkönen have become parents to a five-month-old daughter.”

The statement was accompanied by a photo of Kimi holding Grace, while Sebastian had his arm around Kimi, gazing down at the baby girl. However, Grace’s face wasn’t visible as Sebastian and Kimi were keen to protect her.

It didn’t take long for the Internet to go into a frenzy. Many people congratulating the couple while others asked questions about the new arrival. Though the White House made no effort to reply because Sebastian was going to face the music.

Cameras flashed as Sebastian entered the press room, Susie followed closely behind. “Morning.” Sebastian nodded at the reporters before pointing to Lee McKenzie, who was chief reporter for the Washington Post.

“Congratulations Mr President on your news. How are you and the First Gentleman finding parenthood?” She asked, smiling softly at him.

He smiled and nodded. “I’m not going to say it’s smooth sailing but it has definitely been a learning curve. We are enjoying it very much. Watching this little human grow and develop is so very precious and I am humbled that at the end of the day, regardless how bad it’s been, I can go home and have cuddles with my little girl and husband.” He replied, clearly over joyed to be a Dad.

“Sir, what do you say to critics about two males raising a daughter?” Martin Brundle, a veteran reporter from Fox News asked.

Sebastian omitted a sigh. He knew he’d get questions like this. “I say, so what? It is 2018 and there are a broad variety of families now. The typical nuclear family is very rare now, between blended families and single parent families. Same sex families are becoming the norm too.” He replied. “And before you ask about the need of a female influence I’m just going to remind you that our little girl will have female influences in her life. Our best friends are female and will be loving aunts to her, and our parents will also be involved so I do not wish to see a huge debate about same sex parents.” He gave Martin a glare.

The room gave an approving nod while a small murmur broke out. “What is your daughter’s name?” Ted asked.

Sebastian paused. “Kimi and I have decided we don’t want to announce the name just yet. It is still a very private thing.” He answered before continuing with the press conference, hoping someone might ask about his upcoming meeting with the French Prime Minister.

Upstairs, Kimi was sitting on the sofa, holding Grace on his knee, the two glued to the television. “Did you see that Gracie?” He whispered to her, bouncing her slightly. “Your Daddy just kicked ass.”

The baby just looked up at him with wide blue eyes, babbling slightly. “I’m going to assume you agree with me.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He really was in love with his little girl.

*

That evening, Sebastian returned to the residence just after 6pm, feeling drained. The tiredness was hitting him bad and all he wanted was to fall into Kimi’s arms but he knew he had to have a phone meeting later.

“I’m home.” Sebastian called, closing the door behind him.

The room was empty but he heard a voice and his smile grew. “Did you hear that Gracie? Your Dad’s home. Shall we go see him?” He asked her in a soft voice. “I bet he needs a hug.”

A squeal from Grace made Sebastian chuckle and he appeared in her nursery where she was being held by Kimi. “Hello you two.” Seb smiled, his heart melting at the sight of his husband and daughter.

“Hello Daddy.” Kimi said, imitating Grace’s voice and making her wave at him. “Would you like a cuddle?”

The President’s smile exploded. “Gracie I would love a cuddle.” He told her as he took her from Kimi and cuddled her tightly. “Hello Princess, how are you? Did you have a good day with Papa Kimi?” He cooed, stroking her cheek.

Grace stared at him and looked into his eyes, a blank look on her face. “She had a brilliant day. We went a walk in the garden and had bath time.” Kimi smiled. “Although the bubbles went everywhere.”

Sebastian snorted. “Did Papa make a mess Gracie?”

As if to say yes, Grace waved her fist and then grabbed Sebastian’s nose, turning to look back at her Papa.

“Exactly Gracie, silence him.” Kimi chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

After a cuddle, the two put Grace to bed and went to get some dinner for themselves. “So, did you have a good day?” Kimi asked softly, watching as Sebastian flopped down on to the sofa, curling into a cushion.

“I did.” He yawned. “You?”

“I did. I had a nap when Grace did so I’ll do the night time shift and let you sleep. You look exhausted Kulta.” He pulled him into his arms, nuzzling into his neck.

“I am.” He whispered, turning over and rolling his head into Kimi’s chest, closing his eyes. “Just need a decent sleep.”

Kimi nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep love, I’ll take care of everything.” He assured him, stroking his brunette curls lightly. He did worry about Sebastian when he didn’t get enough sleep, especially with the demands of his job.

Sebastian gave a whine but curled further into Kimi, enjoying the cuddle and attention. His eye lids were beginning to feel extremely heavy and it wasn’t long before he was snoring softly against his husband.

Kimi watched over him and kept an eye on the baby monitor, glad both his loved ones were sleeping. He adored his little family but was grateful for some quiet time because he knew it wouldn’t be long before Grace was crying for cuddles, food or teething pain. Yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As it started to get dark outside, Kimi scooped Sebastian up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom, avoiding Grace’s cot, where she was sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. He pulled back the duvet and lay Sebastian down on the bed, trying not to make a sound. He leaned over and pulled the covers around Sebastian and tucked him in, making sure he was okay. It was clear he was in a deep slumber.

Kimi lightly kissed his head and switched the light off. “Sleep well Sebby.” He whispered, his eyes beaming with love and pride. “I love you.”

Despite the sleepless nights, Sebastian and Kimi couldn’t be happier. They had their little family of three.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
